


Christmas Surprises

by afteriwake



Series: Family Is What You Make It [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cards, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, One Big Happy Family, POV Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Sherlock Dresses as Santa Claus, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sitting on Laps, Step-Parent Sherlock Holmes, Step-parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: While Sherlock surprises his stepson Christmas Eve, it's Molly who has the surprise nobody expected on Christmas Morning.





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts).



> A bit of a time-skip from the last fic posted for this series, which means I'll be writing it out of order. Inspired by a prompt from **Mouse9** ( _Sherlolly, “Come sit on my lap.” - I’ll let you figure out the rest, as naughty or as clean as you want_ ).

“Come sit on my lap.”

Molly chuckled as she moved closer to the “St. Nicholas” in Baker Street’s sitting room. Her son had gotten his glimpse of the presents being left by the man in red, and now it was her turn, she assumed. Sherlock had gone all out with the outfit; the beard was soft and the padding was firm but not too firm, and if Joseph had gotten brave enough to hug “St. Nicholas” he wouldn’t have felt his stepfather’s thing frame at all, even in the legs. This is why she was glad she had given her heart to Sherlock, or at least one of many reasons.

“You know Joseph hasn’t gone back to sleep yet,” she chided, doing as he asked. “You can’t take the outfit off until you do this at John’s place, either.”

“I know, but I wanted a moment with you,” he said quietly. “What is your wish for Christmas?”

“Breakfast in bed?” she said. “Though Joseph’s old enough now to wake us up early and dive into his pile of presents, so maybe Saint Nicholas can give that to me for Boxing Day.”

“Saint Nicholas thinks that’s doable,” he said with a wink, and she laughed again before kissing his cheek. 

“Go surprise Rosie before she falls asleep.”

“With her half-brother having colic I doubt anyone is sleeping,” he said.

Molly frowned. “How are you going to get in, then?”

“John and his wife are expecting me to come in through the back. I can do that quietly enough. Then it’s Mycroft’s fortress and my nephew to surprise, and then home to my family.” 

Her heart warmed at his words. His family...that’s what they were to him. Not just his wife and stepson, but his family. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time on the lips despite the bushy beard. Then she patted his cheek and got off his lap. “Best of luck with the rest of your evening, St, Nick.”

He picked up the sack with the gifts and then made his way out towards the front of the door. She looked around but thankfully Joseph hadn’t come back out to see his mum kissing Saint Nicholas. She hummed the song to herself as she went and got Sherlock’s presents out of their hiding places, inspecting them to make sure he hadn’t tried peeking. So far, no sign he knew what they were. Then she took the card she had that had her pregnancy results in it and slipped that into his stocking. Hopefully, the pregnancy was still a surprise to him, though if he hadn’t sussed out her pregnancy with Joseph all those years ago, she had hope.

It would be nice to have a girl this time, she thought to herself as she made her way back to bed. She imagined Sherlock would like a daughter since he already had a son to carry on the name who he adored enough to dress up for for a Christmas surprise. Once she was settled into bed, sleep came easily and she dreamed of a pleasant Christmas for them all.

It was the smell of croissants and coffee that woke her up. She turned and saw Sherlock carrying in the tray with Joseph helping by carrying a glass of orange juice, looking quite proud. “Someone asked me what I thought his mum would like for Christmas, and I said a bit more sleep and breakfast in bed,” Sherlock said.

“I poured the juice!” Joseph said with a wide smile. “Happy Christmas, mummy!”

“Oh, happy Christmas, darling,” she said, taking the juice and having a sip as Sherlock set the tray on her lap. There were croissants enough to feed them all, and as Joseph climbed onto the bed and Sherlock sat on his side and they both reached for one after Sherlock moved the cardboard cup of coffee off the tray, she realized the plan was for _All_ of them to enjoy breakfast in bed together. She gave Sherlock a wide grin and hid a smirk as he yawned, and then motioned for him to have the coffee. It wasn’t his normal order but he needed it.

When the orange juice was gone and all the croissants had been eaten, Molly moved the tray aside and Joseph curled in between her and Sherlock. “So, should we open presents now?”

“We already got to the stockings,” Sherlock said, and her eyes widened. “Don’t worry, I didn’t open mine. I saw the card and thought, though, perhaps that should be opened among us all?”

“I think that would be a good idea,” she said with a nod. Sherlock got out of bed, and then returned later with the envelope in his hands. He opened the envelope and looked at the card. “It’s not a Christmas card,” he said with a frown. “It’s a congratulatory card.”

“Open it,” Molly said, pulling Joseph against her.

“‘May we celebrate an extra blessing...this...year...’” he said, trailing off as he turned back to the slip of paper he’d removed from the inside of the card. He glanced at it again and then a wide smile formed on his face. Instead of saying anything to her, he showed the paper to Joseph. “Maybe we’ll have a little sister for you by next year.”

Joseph’s eyes got wide and he turned to look up at his mum. “I’m pregnant. Just about two months along,” she said. “So in about seven months, you’ll have a little sister. Or a little brother, we won’t know until later.”

“Brothers are better,” he said. “I have Rosie for a sister.”

“Yes, well this would be your _birth_ sister,” Sherlock said as Molly laughed. “But either way, we’ll love your sibling as much as we love you, you know.”

“Well, you chose me,” Joseph said, looking up at Sherlock. “You chose me and mummy.”

“I did,” Sherlock said, taking both of them in his arms. “And it was the best decision I ever made. But we’ll still love him or her just as much, alright?”

“Alright,” Joseph said, and then he made a face as Sherlock leaned in to kiss Molly. “Eww.” He pushed his way out from between them and then scrambled out of bed. “Presents?” Molly nodded a yes to that.

“Only one before we get out there,” Sherlock called out as Joseph raced out of the room. Then he turned back to Molly. “We may need a bigger place.”

“We might want to look into seeing what good old St. Nick can do about that,” she said with a laugh before embracing her husband. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

He embraced her back. “I’m ecstatic. This is what I’ve wanted for some time, for another child and a larger family and us to be happy. And we are, aren’t we?”

“Deliriously happy,” she said before kissing him again. And that was the truth, that a relationship and a child that came from such sad events became the thing that made her the happiest woman in the world. She was glad Sherlock had made the choice to love her and Joseph and she knew her son loved them both and she loved _them_ as fully as she could. Happiness was the norm and for that, she would be forever grateful.


End file.
